Don't Want To Be In Love With You No More
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Vic hated him as much as he loved him.


**Title:** Don't Want To Be In Love With You No More  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** Patrick's bedroom, Belch's house  
 **Pairing:** Patrick Hockstetter/Victor Criss  
 **Characters:** Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss, Belch Huggins  
 **Genre:** Angst/Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 558  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Tumblr Request  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Abuse, Dub-Con, Noncon Elements, Name Calling, Attempted Rape, Breath Play  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Vic hated him as much as he loved him.

 **AN:** Wanted to write something kind of angsty and awful for this prompt. If any of the triggers bother you, let me know and I'll redo your request! This is for anonymous! Here we go~

 **Don't Want To Be In Love With You No More** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Get back here, I didn't say you could leave, slut." Patrick reached out, grabbing Vic's shoulder as he tried to book it for the door. Instead, he was slammed against it, and Patrick was quick to follow, pinning him to it.

"Patr- Let me go!" Vic fought his wrists being pinned beside, and then above his head, held captive in Patrick's stronger grip. He hated when the other got like this. Squirming, Vic yelped when Patrick forced his knee between his thighs, rough and too much like a kick to really make him moan. The wind was knocked from him and he wheezed, eyelids fluttering and eyes unfocused as a tear leaked down his cheek.

"What do you call me, huh, slut?" Patrick growled in his ear, putting more pressure on his chest to keep him from breathing.

"M-Master-" Vic rasped, beginning to feel lightheaded the more Patrick pushed on him. He hated this. He hated every second of this. The way his body reacted like it enjoyed this wasn't even fair.

"Good boy." Pulling back just enough to let the other gasp in a few more breaths, he kissed Vic's jaw and bit his way down to his collarbone, latching on until he tasted blood. When he pulled away with a sickening pop, his lips were stained red and Vic was pretty sure that he'd lost a chunk of flesh. He didn't see Patrick spit it out or chew it, though, so he probably had it hanging. "What do you want, Vic? Huh? What does my little slut need?"

"T-To breathe." Such a basic request. Patrick tutted.

"I should choke you out for that." He shook his head, "But I suppose you've earned it if you're going to stay." Patrick was wheedling, at this point, doing his best to get Vic to fall to his advances.

But Vic didn't want to be here. Patrick's ragged breaths in his ear weren't doing it for him this time. All he wanted was to run. But he knew that if he didn't agree to Patrick's terms, the decision would be made for him. Patrick always said he didn't care much either way if his partners were conscious or not. Vic was certain that that meant Patrick also didn't mind if his partners were _alive_ or not.

"Y-Yes. I'll- I'll stay! I'm staying!" The rougher push against his chest made him sputter and choke, and when Patrick heard what he wanted, he let up all contact except for the thigh pushed up between his own and the hand holding his wrists.

"Good. Now, on your knees, you little whore, before I decide to deprive you of your breath in other ways." Patrick grinned, watching Vic start for his knees like instructed, before he turned, grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. He would die before the day was done either way, unless something else distracted Patrick from him. Running was all he could do, for now. If he could get a good enough head start, Belch's house wasn't too far and Patrick didn't often bother him when he was with Belch.

Vic hated this. Hated how it made him feel. He loved and loathed Patrick in equal measure. But sometimes, the hatred outwitted the love, and he found himself sinking down the inside of the Huggins' house's door.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** There we go! The third request so far tonight. I'm pretty happy I'm getting these done! Hope you enjoyed!

Prompt: Hate


End file.
